Aun te Necesito
by Milmel
Summary: Cuando pierdes todo lo que amas. La vida puede continuar? Que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser la fuerza de voluntad? cuanto trauma somos capaces de sobrellevar?


**Aún te necesito**

Aquí estoy ahora… vagando sola por este vasto lugar sin tu compañía. ¿Dónde estás amor? ¿Dónde te fuiste, dejándome sola sin tu compañía?

Cada noche, desde que nos separamos es especialmente solitaria. Sabes que te extraño, que eres mi razón de existir, aun así, te fuiste y me dejaste vacía.

Vagando sin rumbo, regresando por mis pasos voy recordando uno a uno los momentos que viví contigo. El día que te conocí, el día, que me enamore de ti.

Tenía diecinueve años, los había cumplido hace poco, pero ese día en particular me sentía frustrada y sola. Nada había salido como lo había planeado, mis padres tuvieron que irse en un viaje de emergencia dejándome sola el mismo día de mis cumpleaños, y no regresaban hasta la fecha. Mis mejores amigas se fueron de camping con sus respectivos novios y yo que quede sola sin perro que me ladre.

Salí sin rumbo, triste, pensando solo en mí, no le puse atención a nada, mi mente estaba ausente. Y fue allí cuando te conocí, en el momento exacto que cruzaba el paso peatonal para irme por la vía del frente que daba al parque. Un motociclista loco perdió el control de su moto, la cual iba directamente hacia mí. Yo llevaba los audífonos puestos así que no escuché las advertencias de los transeúntes.

Solo sentí como alguien jaló fuertemente de mí, arrojándome al piso con él. Al girar mi cabeza molesta vi cómo me mirabas con rostro asustado. Los más bellos ojos que había visto en mi vida, tan negros y profundos como la noche, como si fueran un par de hoyos negros que me arrastraron sin temor hasta sus profundidades perdiéndome en ellos.

De allí, mi vida se llenó color de rosas. Me invitaste a tomar un helado, que se convirtió luego en una salida al cine, un parque de diversiones hasta finalmente convertirnos en una feliz pareja.

Cada día, desde el momento que te conocí, se volvió único, mágico, especial; lograbas siempre sacarme sonrisas, y gracias a ti, era que podía dormir tranquila y feliz.

El atardecer de nuestro tercer aniversario, en un día tan especial, te hincaste ante mí y me propusiste matrimonio. Fue el día más feliz, aun ahora no puedo dejar de recordarlo sin llorar.

Ese día llovía, parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento. Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en el café de siempre, el cual tenía una bella vista a la bahía. Cuando llegaste estabas todo empapado, pero tenías una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonreí al verte así, me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué a ti para atraerte a la protección de la cubierta. Pero tú fuiste más ágil que yo. Tomaste mi mano y corriste alejándonos de allí. Podía oír como el camarero gritaba por nosotros indicándonos pagar la cuenta del café que me había servido mientras te esperaba.

Pero tú hiciste caso omiso y no detuviste tu carrera. Yo solo te miraba y sonreía.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―Te pregunté.

Tú sólo volteaste a verme, me sonreíste, y guiñándome el ojo izquierdo solo apresuraste más la carrera. No me importaba a donde fuésemos, mientras sea contigo podría ir al mismo infierno y aun allí, ser feliz.

Al llegar al mirador detuviste tu carrera, miraste por todos lados como buscando algo, curiosa yo también volteé a ver mi alrededor pero no pude ver nada, ni a nadie, sólo una pareja de enamorados quizá un poco mayores que nosotros pasaron por nuestro lado apresurando el paso en busca de resguardo.

Al pasar por nuestro lado nos miraron con cara de locos. Y era de esperarse, porque estábamos completamente empapados bajo una espesa lluvia que, en lugar de aminorar, parecía querer empeorar.

De repente, soltaste mi mano indicándome me quedara en ese mismo lugar, te acercaste a una banca que estaba a nuestra izquierda y extrajiste una flor. Era un jazmín, una de mis flores favoritas. Como todo un caballero te acercaste a mí y me la ofreciste. Yo me sonrojé, nunca me cansaría de tus detalles, eras simplemente… perfecto.

Feliz y dichosa me colgué de ti, besándote, agradecida por el simple hecho de existir, y de que tú estés conmigo.

―Te amo ―Me susurraste, al oído causando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

― Te amo ―Fue mi respuesta antes de fundirnos en un cálido beso, pegándome más a ti, buscando tu calor. Quería abrazarte y no soltarte jamás.

Todo era perfecto. Tú, yo, el parque rodeado de plantas, flores, la hermosa vista a la bahía, con ese delicioso aroma a tierra mojada. Tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tus labios sobre los míos disfrutando de su sabor. Te amaba, tanto como tú a mí.

Al cabo de lo que me parecieron unos instantes te separaste de mí, me miraste con dulzura mientras en tu rostro se formaba una tímida sonrisa que te hacia lucir como un tierno niño. Siempre que tenías esa expresión en el rostro me daban ganas de abrazarte y llenarte de mil besos, pero adivinando mis intenciones me detuviste de esa manera tuya tan sutil.

Tomaste mi mano y, como si fuera la cosa más delicada del planeta, acariciaste mi palma llenándola de muchos besos de mariposa, y allí sin previo aviso te hincaste delante de mí.

Mi corazón casi explota de alegría presintiendo lo que vendría.

Volviste a tomar mi mano y con un leve rubor en tus mejillas sacaste una cajita del bolsillo de tu pantalón, la cual te tomó tiempo hacerlo por estar todo empapado. Pero cuando al fin lo conseguiste, yo sentía que el alma se me caía a los pies y el corazón se me saldría por la boca.

―Amor… ―comenzaste a hablar ―, yo sé que no soy perfecto, y sé que tú también lo sabes, cometo miles de errores, me confundo en muchas cosas ―me miraste nuevamente, en tus ojos el más puro amor, tomaste mi mano y abriendo una pequeña cajita me mostraste su contenido, un _anillo de compromiso_ ―; pero no quiero pasar un solo día más lejos de ti, quiero que formes parte de mi vida, que seas mi vida, que te unas a mí, en cuerpo y alma ―; tomaste el anillo de la caja y con la delicadeza propia de ti, la colocaste en mi mano ―. Te amo, cásate conmigo ―dijiste.

Mi corazón, mudo de sorpresa sólo pudo latir con mayor prisa, y me puse a llorar como un bebé.

―¡Acepto! ―grité, llena de emoción arrojándome a tus brazos ―Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo! ― repetía sin cansarme abrazándote.

Te amaba, nunca lo negaría, y aun ahora te sigo amando. El día de nuestra boda, cuando todo sería el más bello recuerdo, se convirtió en mi más triste tragedia. El día más feliz de mi vida se convirtió en mi más grande desgracia…

Llegamos a la capilla donde se celebraría nuestra boda.

Tú… tan radiante como nunca. Yo… tan nerviosa y tan feliz sintiendo que tanta dicha no cabía en mi pecho. Entramos juntos al altar… allí frente a Dios nos juramos amor y fidelidad eterna.

―_Juntos, en las buenas y las malas… hasta que la muerte nos separe _―dijimos los dos llenos de amor, alegría y esperanza en el mañana. Sin saber lo que nos deparaba el futuro. Al salir de allí, cuando todo era alegría, dicha y felicidad, subimos ambos al coche que nos llevaría a un paseo _inolvidable._

Cogidos de la mano subimos dichosos de nuestra alegría, pero allí cuando llegamos al quinto cruce del lugar donde hicimos nuestros votos eternos, el final de nuestra alegría nos esperó. Un bus corriendo a toda velocidad arremetió contra nosotros sacándonos de la vía.

El golpe fue directo, tan fuerte que nos arrojó lejos, el auto dio vueltas de campana muchas veces hasta lanzarme fuera de él. Cuando recuperé la conciencia el pánico invadió mi cuerpo. Allí frente a mis ojos con el carro boca abajo estabas tú atrapado aún inconsciente. El auto estaba muy dañado, filtraba gasolina del tanque esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

Desesperada corrí hacia ti, lo más rápido que mi magullado cuerpo con el vestido de novia me permitían moverme. Al llegar a ti me incliné, sin importarme en lo más mínimo que los vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el lugar me hicieran cortes en la piel. Pues nada me importaba más que llegar a ti.

Cuando por fin llegué a tu lado logré despertarte, estabas gravemente herido y sumamente débil, tu respiración entrecortada congeló mi corazón llenándome de desesperación. Tomé el cinturón entre mis manos intentando liberarte, pero fue en vano, estaba trabado. El olor a gasolina comenzó a ser más fuerte y con pánico vi como comenzaba a filtrar al interior del auto, más específicamente donde estabas tú.

Mi desesperación fue creciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos. No podía liberarte, la gasolina se encendió, y con ello mi desesperación, jalaba desesperada del cintillo esperando que en algún momento se librara pero en vano fueron mis intentos.

Unos tipos se acercaron intentando ayudarnos, uno de ellos me sacó de allí, jalándome por los pies, mientras por el otro lado otro muchacho con cuchillo en mano intentaba cortar el cinto. Cuando después de mucho esfuerzo lo logró, frustrado vio que lo que trababa tu cuerpo no era solo el cinturón, tenías el freno de mano incrustado en tu estómago atravesándote quedando de esa manera atrapado e inmóvil.

El muchacho te miro con lástima, pero quería sacarte de allí mientras yo luchaba contra mi salvador por librarme y correr a tu lado nuevamente. El auto hizo un pequeño corte generando una chispa, ese no era un muy buen augurio. Un mal presentimiento me invadió al instante mismo que mis ojos vieron la chispa y al joven que estaba a tu lado mover la cabeza de un lado al otro.

El temor se apodero de mí, y como pude me libré de mi captor lastimándolo para volver a tu lado, corrí como pude y arrastrándome me metí de nuevo al carro. Tomando tu rostro entre mis manos.

―Amor de mi vida ―dijiste ―. Te amo ―y vi como una lágrima rodaba por tu mejilla ―debes irte.

―¡No! ―grité histérica ―. ¡No me iré sin ti! ―dije bañada en lágrimas ―No sin ti…

Intentaste consolarme tratando de tomar mi mano, pero tenías la muñeca fracturada lo que no fue de mucha ayuda.

―Recuerda que siempre te amaré ―me dijiste sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos ―Por favor… vive…

―No… ―lloraba ―. No me dejes…

―Cuídala por favor ―oí como le pediste al muchacho que intentó salvarte ―sálvala… ― dijiste con voz entrecortada.

El joven entendió tus palabras y comprendiendo tu dolor me arrastro lejos de ti.

― ¡No! ―grité desesperada al sentir como nuevamente el sujeto me jalaba de los pies mientras el coche se incendiaba ―. ¡No! ―volví a gritar toda histérica, mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista.

Pero mis ojos se quedaron perdidos en ti, en tu última sonrisa y tu última lágrima antes de que el auto explotara frente a mis ojos _contigo_ dentro.

Desde allí, no recuerdo mucho, tampoco es que importara, mi vida, mi razón y mi sentido siempre fuiste tú, y sin ti, esta vida… no se merecía vivir.

Mi alma… incapaz de soportar el dolor se separó de mi cuerpo, dejándolo postrado en la cama de un hospital como un vegetal. No me importó el dolor que ejercí en los demás, solo… mi propio dolor, el dolor de tu pérdida, el dolor de no verte… de no tenerte. Mi pregunta siempre fue la misma. ¿Porque tenías que ser tú? ¿Porque tú?

Ahogándome en mis penas, e incapaz de poder continuar así, seguí mi camino hacia ti. Desconecté mi cuerpo por completo dejándolo a su suerte, total y estaba segura que al cabo de algún tiempo verían que no tendría solución y se desharían de él, mientras yo te buscaría en este oscuro lugar, buscaría alguna luz, algo, alguien que me diga dónde estabas, y dónde podría encontrarte.

Y así vagaré por la eternidad buscando tus brazos, tus labios y tu calor, condenada como un alma en pena por no aceptar el privilegio que se te da al volver a vivir.

**Fin.**

_Esta historia tiene relación con una canción que me tenia traumatizada, el sentimiento que me inspiraba, fue el resultado de esto. _

_Para los interesados en escucharla, pueden buscarla en youtube como "G.E.M. - Although I Need You (Sub español)"  
yo la traduje aunque aun me falte mucho para ser experta :D_


End file.
